1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more specifically to a golf bag having a transparent panel portion which can prevent confinement of moisture in the golf bag, in other words, can protect clubs from rusting and can facilitate removing and returning of the clubs from the golf bag. The term "transparent" as used herein should be interpreted in a broad sense so that it embraces not only "transparent" itself but also similar words such as "translucent" or "see-through" as long as objects of the present invention to be described subsequently can be achieved.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventional golf bags are basically constructed of a bag main body, a bottom attached to a bottom part of the bag main body, and a top frame portion attached to an upper part of the bag main body.
A golf bag of the above sort, especially the bag main body is made of a material which does not permit transmittance of light, so that the inside of the bag is not visible through the bag main body. Upon removing a club from the golf bag or returning one to the golf bag, there is the tendency for the club to be forcedly handled because the inside is not visible through the bag main portion, it is not possible to see any obstruction by other golf clubs or their shafts. This is inconvenient and, in some instances, can even result in breakage of the club. When a golf bag of the above sort is used on a rainy day, it is difficult to dry the bag because sunlight cannot penetrate the inside of the bag when the bag is being dried. If the inside of the bag is not dried sufficiently, clubs may rust due to the moisture inside the bag.